La mémoire n'estelle pas étrange ?
by elyzedirector elymilly
Summary: Ceci est quelques extraits du journal de Sirius lors de son séjour à Azkaban. La fic n'est pas du tout violent, Sirius se rappelle de ses amis à Poudlard. One-shot, ton léger, court, facile à lire.


**La mémoire n'est-elle pas étrange ?**

_ Comme il est étrange parfois, la mémoire de l'Homme. Cette mémoire qui vous fait oublier pourquoi vous êtes ici, en cette place, en cet instant. Qui vous fait oublier la couleur des yeux de vos parents. Qui vous fait oublier votre soeur, votre frère, votre tante. Qui vous fait oublier la bouteille de lait à aller acheter après le quidditch. Qui vous fait oublier votre raison de vivre. Qui vous fait oublier qui vous êtes, où vous aller ou bien à qui vous parlez. Qui vous fait vous souvenir de vos amis..._

Un jour parmi d'autres, dans le fin fond de ma cellule

Il était une fois, un grand chien noir. Ce chien noir vivait il y a bien longtemps dans un pays lointain, très lointain. Un jour, ce grand chien noir entra en première année à l'école des animaux. Ce jour de rentrée était bénéfique pour lui : il allait enfin s'éloigner de son horrible famille. A peine était-il entré dans le train qui l'amenait pour l'école qu'il fit la connaissance de trois autres compagnons fort sympathiques. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche du train, il manqua tomber mais fut rattrapé par un grand loup-garou au pelage brun brillant. Ils rirent ensemble de la gaffe et, tout en cherchant un compartiment, rentrèrent dans quelqu'un. Cette personne n'était autre qu'un grand et vaillant cerf à la corne dure, si l'on en croit le derrière du loup-garou. Ils convinrent donc de s'asseoir ensemble dans le compartiment libre. Libre ? pas tout à fait. Le cerf s'assis sur une banquette mais se releva aussitôt en entendant des hurlements. Quelle sorte d'animal pouvait crier aussi fort que ça ? se demandait-il. C'est alors qu'il découvrit une toute petite personne : Monsieur le rat était en train de se laver le poil lorsqu'un immense arrière-train s'était posé sur lui ! Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de vider ses poumons pour se faire entendre.

Je ne me souviens jamais du jour

Ces nouveaux amis ne cessèrent de discuter pendant le trajet en train. Le chien s'appelait Patmol, le loup-garou, Lunard, le cerf, Cornedrue et le rat, Queudver. Les compères apprirent que Patmol détestait sa famille, Lunard était souvent un homme, Cornedrue s'entraînait au quidditch et que Queudver n'allait pas en première année. Ce qu'ils omirent de préciser est que Patmol avait souvent plongé dans la magie noire, que Lunard était mépriser par tous, que Cornedrue était le frère d'un vampire dénommé Séverus et que Queudver était le marmot du directeur de l'école. Mais ce qui avait amené à se faire connaître les quatre était leur soif de bêtises, farces et autres sorts lancés au hasard. Ils arrivèrent à l'école et furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Tous allèrent chez les courageux. Patmol démontra son courage en cherchant à protéger Cornedrue, quelques années plus tard. Cornedrue montra son courage en affrontant le pire des sorciers encore inconnu à cette heure si tardive de la soirée. Le courage de Lunard se démontrait chaque jour de pleine lune où il résistait à l'envie de dévorer. Quant à Queudver, on sait longtemps interrogé sur sa maison. Il est vrai que lors de la seconde année des trois premiers, il fut envoyé, à sa plus grande joie, avec eux. Son courage fut bientôt d'être l'espion du plus puissants des mages noirs.

Encore un jour sombre

Durant leurs études les quatre amis ne se quittèrent plus. Ils allaient en cours ensemble, sauf Queudver, ils mangeaient ensemble, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble lorsqu'ils les faisaient, ils imaginaient toutes sortes de plans ensemble, ils exécutaient leur farces ensemble, ils riaient ensemble et se firent prendre plusieurs fois par le concierge, toujours ensemble. Si l'on aurait voulu les séparer ne serait-ce le temps d'une minute, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles. Le meilleur exemple fut celui de leur professeur de Défences Contre les Forces du Mal qui avait mis en retenue Cornedrue pour avoir changé une grenouille en photo de ce professeur. Ce qui en soit n'était rien si l'on évite de parler de ce que faisait ce professeur. Tant est-il que le jour de la retenue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver firent une entrée plus que mémorable dans la classe du sévère professeur. Ils avaient réussis à convaincre tous les troisième et les quatrième année de toutes les maisons que c'était le jour d'anniversaire du professeur. Il arrivèrent donc à la retenue et installèrent en trente secondes, une immense fête pour leur professeur tant aimé. Cornedrue fut donc exempté de toute punition et finit dans la cuisine de l'école, complètement ivre.

_ Il est étonnant, n'est-ce pas, la mémoire de l'Homme. Cette mémoire qui vous fait vous souvenir de vos amis. Qui vous fait vous souvenir des moments passés avec eux. Qui vous fait vous souvenir de toutes les farces auxquelles vous avez participé. Qui vous fait vous souvenir de la première personne que vous avez embrassée. Qui vous fait vous souvenir de toutes les beuveries que vous avez organisez. Qui vous fait vous souvenir de votre plus fidèle amitié. Qui vous fait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite._


End file.
